Ichigo Romance
by akisemidori
Summary: Its another shugo chara! fanfic... well, i hope you like it. We're gonna focus on Amu's past and forward it to the present... you can vote for your couples and comment please, on your ideas. Four OCs btw


So i'm in a different neighborhood with a different school and new classmates. When will life get interesting?

side comment of Author- YOU BETTER NOT SKIP- ok now the story officially HAJIMERUYO!

AMU POV

Tadaiima ~ I'm so tired. I have the most annoying teacher of the world =~=

After dumping my tote red and black plait bag in the corner by the computer desk I paced three steps toward my bed. Giving up my dignity i jumped into the fluffy warm space and giggled. Its so nice to enjoy laziness... but i want my friends to be here too.

Teto, Kaito, Midori, Shiori, I wonder how you're doing right now... - the new characters :3

Teto POV

Kaito sneezed out of the blue, scaring the bejesus out of me. I snapped open my eyes from my slumber and glared at him.

'What the..?' was what his face told me. Hmph, so it wasn't because of a cold, now what?

Midori giggled, "Someone's talking about you..."

Shiori finished, "... And its probably Amu!"

The twins laughed at the blushing face Kaito made meanwhile I smirk. We all know that he had a crush on his childhood friend since he knew about her.

-flashback (still in Teto's POV)-

We were all playing tag as those typical 4 year olds would down the block, by the big tree that we deemed out 'secret base' (I know, i know, kids these days don't but hey, let me share you with my typical childhood) when we saw a truck loaded with packages and furniture. Stopping for a moment to view this spectacle, Midori and Shiori pulled my sleeve and asked, together, "Whaash datt'?" I put on my knowledgeable side of me and said knowingly, "It's probably someone moving in. Most likely a family of three. Anyway, we better leave for now. We wouldn't want to bother them."

Turning our back on them we were about to walk away respectfully but a woman called out, "Good evening, are you a resident here?" We stopped and my face turned back toward her and said evenly, with a formal tone, though I was 6, "Yes, ma' am. Is there anything I may aid you with." She just smiled warmly and shook her head. "No need to be polite. If you're free right now could you please show my daughter around this area, perhaps even be friend with her?"

I'm annoyed now. Why do I need to associate myself with her daughter when she's probably just some thirteen year old I don't care about-

My thought stopped processing when a girl about the same age as me (that part I do not like, I like to be the older one) with pink hair and almond eye (yes, almond, not gold. learn the difference people. sorry for my rudeness) stepped out of her mother's shadow and eyed me wearily. I know that look. Its a face that is shy but hides it with her 'emo' personality. Hah, how interesting, i would love to tease this girl into showing her true self.

Just when i was opening my mouth to make a rhetorical remark, my brother, a fool but 'hot' Kaito stepped in. "We would be glad to assist." I bit my tongue and was ticked but i didn't show it. "Very well, I look forward to being friends with you."

The last part the woman ignored my tone and said happily, having her way, "Thank you very much. Happy to make acquaintance with you." I fluffed my hair, coolly, with the standard response, "Please treat me kindly."

And after that, we pretty much were with her the rest of the six years before she moved, again. Kaito, being eight, treated her like a kohai. Whenever they were alone they were sweet to each other hehe.

-flashback end (Teto, Midori, Shiori, kaito, and Amu, were all thinking about the past)-

Naturally, their unrequited love made him have a crush on her even more. And, as i keep on telling him, and the others, and even myself- "Don't worry. We're all under the same sky. We'll see her again."

What we didn't know was that, we were going to, very soon.

So, how was it? I go to Brooklyn technical High school if you're in New York and just so you know, the work load is A LOT but i'm willing to give it my all for this fanfic. btw, I have a dragoart account so very soon i'l post a picture of teto (her personality is very much like Ririchiyo from Inu x boku isn't she?) so for now just either imagine her as a girl with long hair and a snippy but caring attitude ^^

I'll be posting regularly once a week, in Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays, and occasionally weekdays. I hope i get a lot of views and fans but for now, whoever you are, reading this, please enjoy your self.

And with that, good day!


End file.
